


A Thousand Ways

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Dark Character, M/M, Painplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We don't like to brag, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Ways

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Thousand"

We don't like to brag, but we know a thousand ways to make a man suffer. Some are spells, some are curses, and some are muggle weapons or methods. But a good half are toys. And most of those, we invented. We invented them for Harry.

Yes, he uses them on those who have incurred his wrath, but mostly we use them on him. When he needs to be brought back from the darkness that envelopes him. When he needs to feel.

He comes to us and we oblige him. Because we know a thousand ways to make Harry suffer.


End file.
